Vegeta's Love
by rachel-kawaii
Summary: Vegeta treats Bulma like crap and says he doesn't care if she leaves, what happenes when Bulma gets kidnapped? Will he save her?


None of these characters are mine I don't own them. This is my first fanfic I'm putting on the net, I will have more coming from DBZ  
  
Ah.another peaceful day at capsule corp., no fighting evil alien's to save the world today. Bulma, Chi Chi, Vegita, and Goku are relaxing out in the garden, just a quiet afternoon, or have I spoken too soon? "Vegita!!!" Bulma screamed throwing her coffee on Vegita, " you are not going to fight him today! Goku and Chi Chi are our GUESTS!!! I already told you before they came that you would not challenge him! I swear! Why do I always have to put up with your idiocy?" she finished and stormed off. "Maybe I should go calm her down," Chi Chi said getting up and walking briskly after Bulma. "How many times have you gotten her this mad?" Goku asked sitting down his own drink. "None of your business Kakarott!" Vegita angrily answered back. "Come on Vegita, how many? If you tell me then I'll fight you tomorrow." "Today" "Can't, Chi Chi and I are taking Gohan to a museum later, you know how Chi Chi gets when I take fighting over education. Of course, you have your own problems to worry about. Do you realize that if you keep this up you might lose Bulma?" Goku said looking concerned. Vegita folded his arms and glared at Goku, "I wouldn't care if that woman left me, besides, she doesn't get that mad at me, just a few fights on things like staying out late training, not answering her, and even though we have a kid I never tell her that I love her." Goku's mouth dropped, "WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD HER THAT YOU LOVED HER?!" Vegita shook his head and asked, "Do I really need to tell her? Can't she just know from my actions that I do?" "What actions?!" Goku said in disbelief, "all you guys do is fight and you stay out late training, never acting like you guys are a couple, not even a date around capsule corp., Chi Chi tells me this stuff and no wonder she gets mad at you for never saying it! Bulma must think you hate her, I don't see how she's still here." Vegita walked over to a fountain and looked down in the water at himself wondering.could Kakarott be right? No, he can't be, Bulma hasn't left me, she loves me, I have to show Bulma, yes, tomorrow. "Uh, Vegita? Chi Chi and Bulma are back." Goku said as he noticed them coming out of capsule corp. "I'm sorry about all this," Bulma said bowing to Goku and Chi Chi, I guess you can't change a sajin's need to fight." "Or eat." Chi Chi said looking at her husband, "we better get going, the museum is only going to be open for six more hours and we still have to get Gohan. So little time and so much to do, come on Goku." They said their goodbyes and when Goku and Chi Chi had flown out of sight Bulma walked off, "I'm taking Trunks shopping." She said over her shoulder. Vegita flew over to the training room mumbling that a baby shouldn't have more clothes every week. It had been hours and Vegita finally came out of the room, took a shower, and went downstairs for dinner just to find that there wasn't any, or Bulma or Trunks. Could Bulma have actually left me?! CRAP!!! WHY did I have to make her so angry, but wanting to fight Kakarott doesn't get her this angry that she'd leave.could it? He thought as he put a TV dinner into the microwave and heard sirens outside, "I wonder what's wrong this time." Vegita said staring into the microwave as the phone rang. "What do you want?" he snarled into the receiver. "You heard Vegita?" Goku's voice came on the other end then Chi Chi's could be heard, "no, that's how he always answers the phone, here, let me have it. Vegita? Turn on the TV, I don't know if you know." "Know what?" Vegita growled Chi Chi gasped over the phone, "just turn on the TV!" she ordered and Vegita turned on the TV, his eyes widened in horror as the newsman spoke. "Like we've been hearing all evening, the kidnaper of Bulma Briefs is still at large, Miss Briefs is the daughter of the founder of Capsule Corporation, her parents are on vacation and have decided to come of at the news of this terrible tragedy. Miss Brief's baby is now at the hospital with no injuries but at the order of Miss Briefs, the baby, known as Trunks Briefs was giving temporarily to a bystander as she watched this horrible incident, here is what he has to say, " and the TV flashed to an old woman who looked frantic, "I was just shopping and then in came this here man and he grabbed that poor woman and put a gum up to her and she gave me the baby and screamed as he was taking her away to his air car to take him to the hospital." And the TV flashed back to the newsman as a picture of a rugged old man came up on TV, "this is Bulma Brief's kidnapper, all that is know about him is that he is 34 years old, no names have been found of him. There will be more news when we come back," he finished saying and Vegita went to the phone. "Bulma was kidnapped?! MY BULMA?!" Vegita screamed Goku was back on the phone, "Vegita, calm down, They said that they almost found her, Vegita? VEGITA!!!" Goku yelled into the phone, and then heard a tone dial, Vegita had hung up and the newsman was back on. "We're back with more news about Bulma Brief's kidnapping, it seems a ransom note has been sent to the police, it says Miss Briefs is doing fine but the kidnapper wants 35 million dollars from Capsule Corporation in a cargo air car or she will." Vegita blasted the TV and flew out the window, how DARE someone take Bulma! I guess he didn't know he was fooling with me when he took her, I'll get you back Bulma, just wait; I'll be there. It was beginning to get dark as he flew along the outskirts of the city, they wouldn't be in city with the cops and people looking for them. Out past the city into the wilderness, that's where. Soon he went far out and it became dark, figuring her kidnapper would make some movement he listened in to what was around him, crickets.toads.Bulma??? Vegita stopped flying and flew down a bit; he couldn't hear anything that would signal her but he could smell her perfume from this afternoon. Vegita lowered himself to a hover outside a small cave; her perfume was very strong there inside must be Bulma and her kidnapper. Vegita looked into the dark cave enough so that he couldn't be seen, and he opened his mouth as to say something but he couldn't, inside was Bulma who was tied up and another figure sitting as still as a rock. Vegita powered up and started to float above the ground, the light must have scared the kidnapper because he heard a frightened gasp when Vegita walked in front of the cave and he climbed out from behind a rock and grabbed a knife and tried to strike it at Vegita but stumbled, "you naïve fool" Vegita hissed and knocked to the ground, "your not worth fighting, but you did take Bulma so." Vegita finished as she punched the kidnapper in the face and he flew back a few hundred yards and he powered down to go get Bulma, bending down and untying her ropes, "are you okay?" Bulma stared at Vegita and seemed dumbfounded for words, "I thought you didn't care if I was gone." Bulma answered back "I do, I was planning to tell you tomorrow night but.this freak got you," he said motioning his head in the direction the man went, "I treat you like crap, I'm sorry Bulma, I love you." He said taking her hands as her eyes filled with tears, "I thought you didn't.ohhhhh! I love you too Vegita!" she said as they kissed.  
  
It seems Vegita saved their relationship, and Bulma's life! GO VEGITA!!! *Cheers* which brings up the subject, if you're a sajin prince living on earth with a blue haired woman and haven't told her you love her, do it! Fighting may be in his heart but so is Bulma, awwwww!  
  
P.S. to all the ppl looking for a good fight w/ Vegita and the kidnapper and all, sorry, never got to write one, the kidnapper wasn't even in the world martial arts tournament and to all the ppl wondering what happened after that, well, relationship saved and the evil kidnapper went to jail. 


End file.
